Arrowverse smut stories
by Bluezy11
Summary: these stories are about non-canon ships between characters from Arrow, Flash, Legends and Supergirl and do involve smut, M/F, F/F, M/M, rough sex, threesomes and other things and maybe a foursome at some point
1. Jessie's visit part 1

Jessie x Barry

Jessie was on Earth-1 visiting team Flash. After taking down a metahuman who could control dirt which may her, Barry and Cisco dirty.

Barry when home and showered so did Cisco. Jessie showered in Star labs since that was where she was staying for her visit. She got undressed in her room and didn't bother with putting a towel on since no one would see her run threw to the shower room since she had super speed.

She ran to the shower room and into one of the showers. she turned it on and then runned water all over her body she then squirted some shower gel into her hand and rubbed it into her skin and without noticing she started playing with herself. she finally notice what she was doing but didn't stop, because for some reason she loved playing with herself with soapy fingers. she started fantasies about Barry who she had a big crush on since they meet which is why she broke up with Wally she didn't love him she loved Barry but he was married now and would never fuck her, she almost screamed out his name when she came but stop herself she finish showering and got out. she dryed herself by vibrating fast until she was dry then she left the shower room. she decided to just walk since her room was just down the hall and no one went around this bit of star labs anyway as she was walking back to her room she didn't notice someone watching her

she entered her room and layed on her bed close her eyes and start playing with her pussy again. she was so into it she didn't notice someone enter the room "hey Jessie" they said

Jessie open her eyes jump up "Barry what are you doing in here I'm naked" she said covering herself with her arms "well i was wondering if you'd done showering yet" he said "ok but why didn't you knock" she said as she noticed a big bulge in his pants "i was going to but when i saw you naked in the hall you looked so much sexy then Iris so i followed you and you started masturbating" he said "so what we're you going to fuck me" she said "yes i know you have a crush on me" he said " wait what and how" she said

"Caitlin told me about the crush" he said "she did, so you actually want to have sex with me" she said she had stopped covering herself "yes why wouldn't i want to have sex with you" he said "you have a wife" she said "well i guess you don't want this than" he said phasing threw his clothes that then fell to the ground

Jessie got off the bed and on her knees in front of Barry in a second. "yes i want this" she said grabbing his 7 inch dick and stroking it "suck it" Barry said "what about Iris" Jessie said letting go of his dick "Iris isn't having sex with me anymore" Barry said "fine but you tell no one about it" Jessie said grabbing Barry's cock again "i won't tell anyone" Barry said and with that Jessie started sucking the head of his dick while stroking the base

Jessie was now twirling her tongue around his cock, Barry loved this but want more so he grabbed Jessie hair and started throat fucking her at super speed which Jessie loved the feeling of his cock going in and out of her mouth quickly and roughly

after 5 minutes Barry stopped two let Jessie breathe " that was great" Jessie gagged she almost covered in her own drool "I'm also ready to cum" Barry said going to grab Jessie hair again but Jessie stop him "why you stop me" Barry said a little upset he loves throat fucking girls he had done it a lot with Catlin and once with Iris she hated being throat fucked

"cus i wanna make you cum" Jessie said grabbing Barry's dick and jerking it off at super speed and all Barry could do was moun

after a bit Jessie speed up her hand and Barry just moun her name loudly as he cum all over Jessie

after Jessie had licked a lot of the cum off herself she sped over onto her bed lay on her back and spreaded her legs "come fuck my scarlet speedster"

[This is the end of part 1 of Jessie visit if you enjoy it plz fav and review also if you want a specific ship then tell me]


	2. Jessie's visit part2 & a Frosty surprise

Barry sped over to the bed lined himself up with Jessie entrance and sliped in "oh fuck yes" Jessie said as barry start pounding into her. He lent over and passionately kissed her lips Jessie kissed back.

Barry starting thrusting faster into her which caused Jesse to moan and gasp a lot, Barry kept speeding up and soon Jessie was orgasming.

Barry then slow down a bit and filped Jessie over and and starting speed fucking Jessie from behind not giving her any time to recover from her first orgasm.

they continue like that for what like days to Jessie who by now had lost count of how many times she'd orgasmed, but in reality they'd only been fucking for about 1 hour.

Barry finally stopped which upset Jessie who didn't it to ever end, Barry then pulled out and came all over Jessie, who had passed out now so Barry just decided he'd lock the door on his way out.

But when he turn around he saw Frost with one hand playing with her breasts and the other down in her panties. She had her eyes shut so didn't notice Barry turn around so Barry acted fast he grab Frost and ran her up to the room which was empty.

"What the fuck" Frost said surprised then notice she was on the room with The Flash naked in front of her, she also noticed that the clothes she was wear were now in a pile next to her.

"So you going stand over or are we going to have some fun" Barry said smiling "oh we're going to have a lot of fun" Frost said she walked over to Barry and when down on her knees and raped her cold hand around his dick and started stroking up and down

'ooh that feels so good' Barry though to himself, after a bit of stroking Frost put his cock in her mouth and starting sucking which quick turn into Frost throat fucking herself on Barry dick, Barry felt himself about to cum and said "oh Frost I'm going to cum" she then stopped pulled him dick out of her throat and jerking him off in front of her face, soon Barry came spurting cum all over frost face it then started freezing on her face.

"I don't think I can take much more" Barry said "don't worry you won't have to just lie back and get that tongue ready" Forst said with frozen cum still on her face face, Barry followed her instructions and laid back and got his tongue ready, Frost than sat down on his face and Barry start slowly licking up and down her cold wet slit, but he quickly sped up which caught Frost off guard and her to make high pitched whimper sound which caused Barry laugh into her pussy "shut up" said Frost in fake angry way but she did start grinding her pussy and ass on Barry face which made Barry go deeper into her vagina, Frost started whimpering higher as she violently started spasming as she hit her orgasm, she than fell back, Barry got up "need any help Frost" he asked "nah I'll be good in a bit" she said still shaking "ok then" Barry said before he sped off.

[Sorry for the long wait between chapters the next chapter will hopefully be sooner it will also be in Star city with Oliver and someone else, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, Please review and fav and if you want me to wright a specific character combo :)]


End file.
